Unscrupulous Practices
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: When asked to justify his reasons, Shikamaru backed out when he found out he was to debate with Ino. But why?


**Author's Notes: **Hello there dear reader! Another tribute for ShikaIno month! This is a one-shot from a sudden inspiration... :))

This is short.. and I dunno if it's too fluffy... it was just something that struck me one afternoon in my Logic class...

And yes,... this is AU... :)

**Disclaimer: **If I own Naruto... Shikamaru and Ino would surely be together by now...

* * *

**Unscrupulous Practices**

It was Logic class and like the usual scene in ShikaIno stories, we can find Shikamaru peacefuly sleeping while a tense Ino beside him was silently castigating the lazy brunette.

Unsurprisingly, the blond beauty could not wake the sleeping Nara. She almost smacked herself in frustrations especially when their professor started to head her way towards their table.

Ino, out of pure panic, kick the Nara heir on his knees almost hitting his shin. With a furious jolt, Shikamaru opened his eyes and come face to face with their professor, Tsunade.

"Sleeping again, are we Nara?" Shikamaru grunted in response. "Well, because of that you'll answer my question. Stand up."

Shikamaru yawned, "What question?"

Annoyed, Tsunade continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I was just asking the class if they know anyone who drinks alcoholic beverages or smokes cigarettes. Do you Nara?"

Ino gnashed her teeth again while whispering harshly, "Stand up lazy ass. You don't want to anger Tsunade-sensei."

Shikamaru lazily stood up and nonchalantly answered, "I actually use to drink and smoke."

Tsunade was surprised but did not try showing it. Instead she asked, "So what made you do it? Why are you doing it?"

"I said I did which means I do not-"

"Cut the crap Nara. Just answer the damn question." Tsunade commanded as she slammed her hands at the Shikamaru and Ino's table.

"Alright. I did those things because I feel so stressed, so depressed. A lot of bad things happened in my life."

"Like what?"

"My chess coach, Asuma-sensei, died. So did my Dad and my mother hits depression. I need to be strong for both of us but I am only human and I need to release some anxiety. I found comfort in alcoholic drinks and cigarette."

"And?"

"Smoking provides fun. It is some kind of self-expression. Smoking became a substitute for my early habit of following the whims of the moment; it becomes a legitimate excuse for interrupting work and snatching a moment of pleasure." The class is now looking directly at him.

"Cigarette is a reward that we can give ourselves as often as we wish. When we have done anything well, for instance, we can congratulate ourselves with a cigarette, which certifies, in effect, that we have been "good boys." In a way, smoking also provides oral pleasure. I can last a day without having sex as long as I have my cigar. When I smoke I feel like I am not alone anymore."

"How about drinking?"

'Same with cigarettes, it provides same things. It also provides confidence boost or something."

"Good. Now, try justifying your reasons. Ino, debate with him." Tsunade said.

"What?" Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock.

"I said-"

"I know what you said but why?"

"This is logic class." Tsunade simply stated.

"But why Ino?" Tsunade raised her brows at this.

"What's wrong with Ino? She is perfect for this. She's in movements against this stuffs and she's very good in debating. So the better question is, why not Ino?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Then I forfeit."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I can't debate with Ino." Tsunade raised his brows again. "Cause I know I am going to lose."

"You haven't even started yet you already know? How did you reach that conclusion?"

"I know because she is the very reason I quit smoking and drinking in the first place." Tsunade's eyes showed confusion, so does the whole class. "I told you I said I used to… meaning I already stopped doing it. Ino had convinced me to quit." He sighed.

"Is that true Ino? How?"

Ino reluctantly stood up. "Yes ma'am. I…"

"She's my girlfriend. One look at her, one request from her and I go crazy. I'll do anything she wants me to." Shikamaru answered for her. Both he and Ino are blushing madly. The class roared and cheered for the couple. Tsunade sighed.

"Alright then. Who have experienced doing drugs?" She asked, roaming her eyes. Ino jabbed her elbow to Shikamaru and he sighed. Slowly, he raised his hand.

"Nara? You again?"

"Sorry."

"So… the story… why did you do it? Or is it the same and Ino just made you quit."

"No… I did drugs but not intentionally. I was only trying to find new medicine and sometimes I brew something like drugs. I taste them so it's only natural that I sometimes become intoxicated. Ino is there to assist but I never let her touch, let alone taste, any of my concoctions.." He said trying to sound casual.

Tsunade looked at him in suspicion, "You're only 18 and you've done all of these. Is there anything you haven't experience yet?" But she did not wait for his answer and he only shrugged.

"Alright, how about premarital sex?" Tsunade asked, her eyes staring at Shikamaru as if expecting he'll admit to this sin.

"What? I haven't done that?"

"I find that hard to believe. You had experience drinking alcohol, smoking, and in taking drugs. Besides you have a very wonderful and sexy girlfriend, how can you possibly think I'll believe you if you say you haven't done this yet?"

Shikamaru groaned, "But we haven't!" Ino and Shikamaru were both red. Tsunade insisted they spill their activities while the whole class roared in curiosity. The couple looked at each other in embarrassment; both are silently cursing their dirty minded classmates and professor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! Review if you like! :)**

Okay... in my Logic class... first day of school... my logic professor asked us that question and we need to give them a very good reason... cause he keep pressing until we become speechless...

There was this classmate of mine who did all those... (And no... I do not do any of those... I got everything from internet and from said classmate.) But there is no romance...

Ahhh noh.. there was actually a romance... but it was a sad romance because this classmate of mine cheated his grilfriend and had a one night stand with his bestfriend... tch. tch.


End file.
